Christmas Miracle
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Some things only happen in Christmas. 2008 Christmas fanfic.


**Christmas Miracle**

"Marlene, I need to talk with you!" Sirius yelled, as he ran through the corridors, trying to talk to her.

"What's exactly your problem?" she asked when he reached her, holding her wrist very tight. "It's over. You can keep this stupid ring." And threw the silver jewel on his feet.

"Marlene…"

"Go. Away."

That same day was on Sirius' head, while he tried to sleep on his bed at the Potter's house. Recently, James developed the annoying habit of learning muggle manners, once Lily's parents were invited to Christmas and New Years' Eve at the Potter's Manor, what made Sirius move to the guest's room.

Actually, sleeping wasn't exactly the word. Since Christmas holyday started, the same scene of Marlene Mckinnon ending up everything with him kept passing through his mind. In the beginning, he thought it was ok, that she would come back quickly, just like the others. But after a week that Marlene stopped talking to him, he started thinking that Marlene wasn't ''the others''. He started to miss her. To miss her hugs. To miss her smile. To miss the way she laughed because of the notes on History of Magic classes. To miss the stupid little things, like kissing on the benches after the quidditch training. To miss the way she used to call his name.

It all happened to fast. He was talking to James, saying how tired he was of all the girls chasing him all the time, and now having a girlfriend was hard, because he'd never had a real thing with someone, when she came. She was pissed off. Said he wasn't caring about anything, and left.

And now he kept thinking about her, whishing he had her there. It was impossible not thinking about this, since they were close many times. Every time they were almost there, she stopped and he, for his own surprise, stopped too.

The night of the party came, and James's mom ironed their best suits. Sirius got to know the Mckinnons were invited just a couple of minutes before the party, and tried to look good for them.

"How are they?" he asked James

"Her mom, Lorraine, is cool. Her father, Mark… well, he looks pretty much like yours"

"Hun?"

"Yeah. He's quite worried about Hogwarts' houses, you know. He was from ravenclaw, and so was Lorraine and Marlene's older brother. When she was chosen for Gryffindor, they were really upset."

Having one more thing in common with her made Sirius feel really bothered, but his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Evans, and soon, the Mckinnons. Sirius stared at Marlene, wearing a beautiful dark blue strapless dress.

"Lorraine!" James' mom screamed, as she ran to hug a tall, dark haired woman, smiling. Behind her, came a man, almost a head taller than his wife, using his very blue eyes to gaze around, seeing if there was some mistake to be pointed.

"Marlene" he called, going to talk to his daughter. Sirius, paying attention to both of them, didn't notice another man, who was entering the house. Marlene's brother was weird. He looked like a super intelligent soldier.

"What, father"

"Those are your friends, I guess. James I already know. How are you, kid?"

James forced a smile, shaking hands with the man. Marlene's face was pink.

"Father, this is Lily."

"Oh, the muggle born with high intelligence."

"And this…is…"

"I know who he is. You're the Black's son, aren't you?"

With some effort, Sirius answered.

"Actually, my mom kicked me out of home."

For his surprise, Mark laughed.

"I'm going to say a thing, boy. It's better to be kick off than kicked in with that family. I studied your father at Hogwarts. He's got the intelligence of a broken bowtrucle. No offense."

"No problem." He laughed.

Discretely, Marlene's brother joined them. Took a while for them to notice James wasn't there, probably talking to Mr. Evans.

"Well, I'm going. I guess someone has to make Lorraine close her mouth and let Martha say something."

When Mark walked away, Sirius hadn't the time to breathe. Marlene's brother was staring to him.

"I know who you are."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, as Marlene walked forward,

"Michael, stop."

"You hurt my little sister's feelings"

Sirius wide – opened his eyes, matching with the eyebrows. Marlene held her brother's arm that was almost rising.

"Why are you protecting him, Marlene?"

"Down your hand!"

"This little – minded Black is not worth your tears, Leny."

Sirius gazed at Marlene.

"You cried?"

She looked embarrassed.

"I… really liked you… Really."

"Marlene…"

Without knowing, Sirius got closer to her. He wasn't giving a damn about Michael Mckinnon, who had managed to get out of his sister's arms.

"Leave my sister alone, moron!" and grabbed Sirius by the neck, raising him in the air.

"Mike!"Marlene whispered, trying not to call everyone's attention.

With a deep breath, he put Sirius on the floor.

"Sorry, I lost my head. But I'm warning you, Black. Make my little sisters cry again and you're going to regret it with all your heart system. "

"Hun?"

When he walked away, Marlene came close.

"He hurt you?"

"Your brother is strong. For a nerd."

She stepped hard on the floor.

"He's not a nerd! He just used difficult words for you to feel intimidated."

And rolled her eyes.

"I wanna talk with you."

"Sirius… Forget it, ok? Let's be friends. I lov… like you. I just want what's good for you."

"You were the best."

"I tried to be. "

Without thinking, he picked up her arms and put around his own neck. Marlene stared at him, confused.

"I want to show you that I want you."

Gently, he got closer, until their lips touched. Sirius always wondered if his sense of smell increased since he transformed himself into a dog for the first time. Now, this wonder was almost true, since her smell was driving him insane.

"Let me show how much I want you."

"Sirius… You…"

"I love you."

Although he said that without thinking at all, he knew it was true. He shivered when her fingers went to his hair, pulling it.

"But… Everyone… They… Can… See… Us…." She moaned, while he brushed his lips against her neck and ears, whispering.

He stopped and picked her hand, guiding her throw the stairs.

"C'mon. No one will notice us."

When they got to the second floor, he closed her eyes with his hands and guide her to his bedroom, thanking Merlin the bed was big. When they went inside, he removed his hands and started to unzip her dress, slowly putting her hair beside. She pulled him from the shit to the bed, where both fell with a soft noise. He kissed every spot of her skin, from the neck until close to her breasts, where the untidy dress still remained. She moaned, provoking him.

"Sirius…"

With shaking hands, she took off his suit and started to unbutton his shirt, showing slowly his chest, which was sweaty and fast, like his breath. Silently, he took off her dress, watching as her skin appeared. Marlene stared at him for some seconds, searching for a comment in his eyes.

He smiled and whispered in her ear.

"You're beautiful"

Suddenly he pulled her to his arms, holding tightly. She smiled in his arms.

"I'm not perfect."

"I'd hate if you were. I love your flaws. And if the will of being perfect is one of your flaws, I love it, because is a flaw"

And he kissed her again. Kindly, she threw her head back, as his lips slipped in her neck. Marlene sweaty hand threw his pants and shirt away. Breathing became hard when he put his lips around her underwear. Sirius kissed her again. Another moment, both underwear were on the floor. They stopped for a second, just for Sirius look into her eyes, and smile.

"I love you."

"I don't wanna understand you. At least, not tonight"

When they became one, nothing else mattered. Who cared for that stupid maniac who wanted the power? Who cared if the world was getting dangerous?

They got to the climax together, and Sirius kissed Marlene all over her face.

"I. Love. You."

"Do we have to go back?" she asked, lazy.

"Yep. Unless that I want to be strangled by your brother. Again"

"Do you think they noticed we weren't there?" she asked, putting her clothes on.

"Got no idea."

They laughed and got downstairs. Dinner was being served.

"Missed us?" Sirius asked to James, when he sat down.

"Not at all. I said you were at the garden. Practicing your flute with Marlene?"

"Hah, very funny."

On the other side of the table, Lily asked:

"You forgave him?"

"He said he love me."

"Well, this is a surprise."

"I would say this is a miracle. A Christmas miracle."

The Potter's house elf came, bringing Marlene a note.

"I love you, and guess this is yours.

From your,

Sirius.

P.S: Look to me."

With the note, there was a ring. The silver ring. Marlene put in her finger and looked forward. Sirius was smiling, and she read in his lips:

"I love Christmas miracles."


End file.
